destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Ties
Broken Ties is the eleventh episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 255 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'THIS IS WAR --' Jannes, more determined than ever to eliminate the Destined Ones, enlists the help of every demonic being loyal to his cause. While Jannes' minions attack the Halliwells, Ruby recruits the help of a Water Sprite to eliminate Jannes once and for all. Meanwhile, the escalated demonic activity lands Bianca on bedrest, Charlotte and Melinda's love lives become increasingly complicated, and Wyatt's secret is put in jeopardy. A series of flashbacks reveal Jannes' beginnings, the truth about Ruby, and the power behind his wand. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actress as Reporter *Unknown actors as Members of the Brotherhood of the Wizards *Unknown actors and actresses as Demons Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Kiss of Death: Qiesa * Super Strength: Qiesa * Summoning: Brotherhood of the Wizards * Power Granting: Wand onto Young Jannes * Glamouring: Ruby on Jordan * Orbing: Pandora, Wyatt, Chris, Junior * Shimmering: Demon #1, Demon #7 * Fireballs: Demon #1, Demon #3 * Astral Projection: Melinda * Telekinetic Orbing: Astral-Melinda * Premonition: Prue * Conjuration: Young Jannes * Spiralization: Young Jannes (via wand) * Sonic Scream: Demon #4 * Molecular Acceleration: Tamora * Orb Shield: Prue (via Christina) * Telekinetic Molecular Combustion: Prue * Life Draining: Jannes * Beaming: Charlotte * Telekinesis: Ruby Spells and Rituals * Protection Spell Beings * Wizards * Source of All Evil (mentioned) Artifacts * Jannes' Wand * Athame * Crystals Locations * Ancient Village (Centuries Before) ** Jannes' House * Magic School's Secret Library * Fishermans Wharf * Prescott Group ** Cassandra's office ** CEO's Office * Brotherhood of the Wizards coven house * The Underworld ** Jannes' cave * Halliwell´s * Streets of San Francisco * Bay Mirror * San Francisco Memorial Hospital ** Cafeteria ** Eric's Office * San Francisco Coroner's Office * Wizard's Homeground * Chris and Bianca's Condo * Golden Gate Bridge * Prescott Manor Trivia * Flashbacks of Jannes are included throughout the episode; ** Jannes is approached by a man who tells him that he is a Wizard, and the man offers to teach him how to use his gifts; * Sebastian uncovers information about Jannes in one of the books in Magic School's secret library; * The Brotherhood of the Wizards is mentioned; * Charlotte and Alex find out that Wyatt is looking for information on the Wizard; * A stranger new magical being appears in this episode and kills a fisherman by using a Kiss of Death which drowns him; * Charlotte confides in Prue about her insecurities in her relationship with Eric, saying that she's a little jealous and unsure about his new female co-worker, Blanche Dubois; * Melinda plans to tell Liam that she slept with Damon because even though it wasn't really her, it was still a part of her that wanted to have a relationship with Damon; * Junior and Melissa continue to grow closer in their friendship and partnership; * Bianca has been having weird cravings, which worries Chris and the pairing went to see Blanche and Eric about it; * Melinda's astral-form continues to take on a life of her own by projecting out of Melinda, using her whitelighter abilities, before returning to her host's body; * Prue receives a premonition off of Nick's body without touching him, and witnesses his death at the hands of Qiesa; * In a flashback, the Source is mentioned and the Wizards want Jannes to take the Source's place. However, Jannes refuses; * Jannes and Ruby come face-to-face in the big cliffhanger; Music Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4